Vocal Volcano
|theme = Volcanoes |boss = Bohboh |mini-boss = Bonkers, Gao Gao, Big Metalun, Tedhaun, Mr. Frosty (if big Treasure Chest is forgotten in 5-3) |common enemies = Acchi, Batty, Big Waddle Dee, Boxin, Bronto Burt, Bun, Caper, Chip, Crimp, Cupie, Flamer, Foley, Gaw Gaw, Gold Waddle Dee, Gordo, Heavy Knight, Hot Head, Maiga, Metalun, Noddy, Parasol, Pengi, Perara, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snooter, Sparky, Squeakers, Sword Knight, Twister, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} Vocal Volcano is the 5th level in Kirby: Squeak Squad, proceeding Jam Jungle and preceding Ice Island. General Information At first, the area seems like a peaceful mountain. But as Kirby ventures further, it turns out to be an active chain of volcanoes. As expected, the area is primarily made up of crumbling platforms, lava, and fiery enemies. There are a few buildings located around the volcano as well as some volcanic caves. This area's boss is Bohboh. Copy Abilities Treasures *Stage 1 **Enemy Sounds: in the room after the Bun, Kirby must use the Throw ability to toss a Heavy Knight onto the second switch; in the path that is opened, the chest is hidden in the bottom-right corner of a group of Star Blocks. **Parasol Ability Scroll: near the very top of the room with the Cupies, Kirby must hit the switch, enter the gate, and set off the Bomb Block to obtain the chest. **Star Seal: in the final room, Kirby must defeat the Squeaker carrying the large Treasure Chest. *Stage 2 **Ivory Spray Paint: in the room with the Acchi, Kirby must use the Fire ability to hit a switch located behind a stream of falling lava in order to obtain the chest. **Graphic Piece: in the room with the Metalun, Kirby must take the upper-left door to access a lower path containing the chest. **Hammer Ability Scroll: in the final room of the area, Kirby must use the Beam ability to hit a switch under the ground that releases the large Treasure Chest. *Stage 3 **Graphic Piece: after the fight with Bonkers, Kirby must use the Hammer ability to pound a stake in the next room in order to access the chest. **Ninja Ability Scroll: after the fight with Gao Gao, Kirby must use the Animal ability to dig through the dirt in the next room in order to access the chest. **Vitality Half: after the fight with Big Metalun, Kirby must use the Metal ability to ground pound through some spikes and Metal Blocks in order to access the large Treasure Chest. *Stage 4 **Secret Map Piece: in the room where Kirby can hit switches to access food, a door is hidden behind two Star Blocks; in this room is a Gold Waddle Dee, which Kirby must defeat without hitting the nearby switch to obtain the chest. **Red Spray Paint: in the room with two Noddys, Kirby can either hit the switch and quickly loop around to the gate to obtain the chest, or, standing by the gate, use the Cupid ability hit the switch from underneath. **Secret Door Key: the large Treasure Chest is located in the last room; if Kirby does not intercept Doc, he will need to retrieve it from the Squeak hideout. *Stage EX **Sleep Ability Scroll: through the top-middle door of the hub, located on lava in the upper right of the next room; Kirby must use the Ice ability to solidify the lava in order to access it. **Animal Copy Palette: through the top-left door of the hub; Kirby must use either the Metal or Hammer ability to pound the stakes and make his way to the lower right corner of the room, where the chest is located in a barrel. **Ghost Medal Piece: the large Treasure Chest is located through the top-right door of the hub; Kirby will likely need to retrieve it from Spinni in the Squeak hideout. *Boss **Boss Battle Badge: the large Treasure Chest appears after Bohboh is defeated. Trivia *This level is similar to the area Mustard Mountain from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. KSA Vocal Volcano 1.jpg|Stage 1 KSA Vocal Volcano 2.jpg|Stage 1 KSA Vocal Volcano 3.jpg|Stage 1 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Daroach, some stage layout in Level 3 is changed to reflect Stage 1 of Vocal Volcano from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Backgrounds Vocal Volcano Portal.png|Vocal Volcano portal Gallery Vocal_Volcano_Map.PNG|Level Map KSqSq_Vocal_Volcano_Screenshot_1.png|Wheel Kirby entering a rocky area. KSqSq_Vocal_Volcano_Screenshot_2.png|Magic Kirby proceeds through the rocky area. Vocal_Volcano1.PNG|Kirby next to a lava flow. KSqSq_Vocal_Volcano_Screenshot_3.png|Kirby stands by a lake of boiling hot lava. Vocal_Volcano2.PNG|Kirby explores a fiery building located on the volcano. de:Stimmvulkan ja:ボイスボルカノ zh:暴躁的活动火山 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Fire Category:Mountain